Gigas (Final Fantasy XI)
Gigas is the general term for enormous members of the Gigas, Giant, and Jotunn tribes. Groups of these giants can be found roaming the island of Qufim. As their appearances imply, the Gigas do not possess much in the way of intelligence. While they do possess a language, it consists of the stringing together of simple words or phrases. Their language is often unintelligible—even by members of their own kind. However, what they lack in intelligence is made up for in brute strength. Also, while not as advanced as that of the allied forces, their ship and castle building abilities are comparable to those of the Orcs or Yagudo. The Gigas were originally from an island far to the north of Quon. Every few decades, the Gigas send a large ship to Qufim Island to attack the Hume settlements. Their goal is to retrieve supplies and slaves to take back to their homeland. Before the Great War, the Shadow Lord recognized the potential that lay in the giants, and hired a large number of them to fight as mercenaries. After helping to construct Castle Zvahl, the Gigas led the beastman frontline in laying siege to many of the allied forces' fortresses. However, when the beastmen lost the war, the remaining Gigas were left trapped, unable to return to their homeland in the north. With nowhere to go, they set off for Qufim and Delkfutt's Tower, where they remain today--out of reach of the allied armies. Regular Monsters *Bathyal Gigas *Blizzard Gigas *Cold Gigas *Demersal Gigas *Frost Gigas *Giant Ascetic *Giant Hunter *Giant Ranger *Giant Trapper *Giant Gatekeeper *Giant Guard *Giant Lobber *Giant Sentry *Gigas Bonecutter *Gigas Braver *Gigas Butcher *Gigas Catapulter *Gigas Cleaver *Gigas Deckhand *Gigas Fighter *Gigas Flesher *Gigas Flogger *Gigas Foreman *Gigas Hallwatcher *Gigas Helmsman *Gigas Hurler *Gigas Jack *Gigas Jailer *Gigas Kettlemaster *Gigas Lopper *Gigas Marine *Gigas Martialist *Gigas Pelter *Gigas Pounder *Gigas Punisher *Gigas Quarrier *Gigas Sculptor *Gigas Slinger *Gigas Slugger *Gigas Spirekeeper *Gigas Stonecarrier *Gigas Stonegrinder *Gigas Stonemason *Gigas Torturer *Gigas Wallwatcher *Gigas Warwolf *Gigas Wrestler *Graupel Gigas *Hadal Gigas *Hail Gigas *Jotunn Gatekeeper *Jotunn Hallkeeper *Jotunn Wallkeeper *Jotunn Wildkeeper *Rime Gigas *Sleet Gigas *Snow Gigas Notorious Monsters *Adamastor *Agrios *Alkyoneus *Almops *Antaeus *Beli *Briareus *Cronos *Edonus *Enkelados *Epialtes *Eurymedon *Eurytos *Giant Beastmaster *Giant High Ranger *Giant Monk *Giant Warrior *Gigas Beastmaster *Gigas Clearcutter *Gigas Flanker *Gigas Gaoler *Gigas Hillrazer *Gigas Mercenary *Gigas Monk *Gigas Overseer *Gigas Ranger *Gigas Trebucket *Gigas Warrior *Grandgousier *Gration *Hippolytos *Hunting Chief *Hyperion *Ingaevon *Jotunn Ruffian *Kari *Mimas *Nephiyl Keepcollapser *Nephiyl Moatfiller *Nephiyl Pinnacletosser *Nephiyl Rampartbreacher *Ogygos *Okeanos *Ophion *Pallas *Pantagruel *Polybotes *Porphyrion *Procrustes *Rhoikos *Rhoitos *Shadowhorn Stormer *Skadi *Thoon *Thrym Special attacks *Catapult: Ranged attack. Only used by Gigas Rangers. *Daunting Hurl: Ranged attack single target, plus Terror. Only used by certain Notorious Monsters. *Grand Slam: AoE damage. *Ice Roar: Cone attack Ice damage. Only used by Ice-aligned Gigas (Blizzard Gigas, Hail Gigas, etc). *Impact Roar: Cone attack damage. *Lightning Roar: Cone Attack Lightning damage. Not available to all Gigas. *Power Attack: Single target damage. *Trebuchet: AoE heavy ranged attack. Only used by certain Notorious Monsters. *Moribund Hack: AoE Ice damage and enmity reset. Only used by certain Notorious Monsters. *Colossal Slam: AoE damage and zombie effect. Only used by certain Notorious Monsters. *Mercurial Strike: AoE magic damage with fixed damage. Only used by certain Notorious Monsters. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery Gigas_FFXI_Unused_Concept_Art.jpg|Unused concept art of a Gigas. Gigas_FFXI_Art_3.jpg|Concept art. Gigas.jpg|Concept art. Gigas_FFXI_Art_2.jpg|Concept art. Gigas 2 (FFXI).png|Gigas (2). Gigas 3 (FFXI).png|Gigas (3). Gigas 4 (FFXI).png|Gigas (4). Gigas 5 (FFXI).png|Gigas (5). Etymology Category:Races in Final Fantasy XI